Antiperspirants have as a principle function, a requirement to eliminate adverse effects of perspiration. Antiperspirant function has frequently been associated with undesirable side effects. One undesirable side effect has been stickiness. Dimethicone and other silicones have been added to reduce tack in antiperspirants, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,180,125 and U.S. Patent Appln. Publ. No. 20020048557. Solutions to stickiness have, however, produced problems of instability in the antiperspirant formulations.